De cabeza
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: No era algo que se esperara, la forma de actuar de Kikyou no era propia de ella. Advertencia: Leer con discreción, no contiene bashing.


**Advertencia:** No contiene bashing aunque lo parezca. Ooc y humor sin sentido. Parodia a clicjés y bashing. Leer hasta el final para entender.

Insinuaciones de Inuyasha x Kikyou y de Inuyasha x Kagome pero no es un triángulo, solo parodia.

 **Disclaimer:** Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Escuché una voz, era Kikyou y estaba hablando con otro hombre. Me acerqué a ella, había estado actuando extraño en los últimos días y quería una respuesta.

Su aroma me permitió encontrarla, no estaba sola, a su lado estaba Naraku. La rabia me invadió por completo, mi primer pensamiento fue el creer que Kikyou estaba en contra de su voluntad pero eso desapareció al verla entre sus brazos.

—¿Cuándo te desharás de ese hanyou? —escuché que le preguntaba.

—Pronto, él muy estúpido cree que lo amo y que lo convertiré en humano para que estemos juntos.

—¡Qué estúpido es Inuyasha! Tú eres mía y siempre lo serás.

—Hiciste que muriera creyendo que Inuyasha me había traicionado, eres el responsable de que perdiera todo lo que tenía ¿Cómo no podría amarte? Prométeme que cuando te convierta en el youkai más poderoso lo mataras.

—Te daré su cabeza —le dijo Naraku antes de besar a la que creí el amor de mi vida.

Kagome llegó a mi lado. En su cabeza parecía brillar una aureola que la daba un toque angelical, ella era un verdadero ángel, no como Kikyou que solo jugó con mis sentimientos, ella nunca me quiso por lo que soy.

La abrace con fuerzas y me permití llorar. Ella me separó con delicadeza y tomó su arco.

—Tengo que resolver un asunto pendiente. Cuando regresé estaremos juntos por siempre y tendremos hijos por montones —me dijo Kagome antes de ir hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los seres más despreciables que he conocido en mi larga existencia como hanyou.

En cuestión de minutos los había exterminado. El suelo quedó teñido de rojo. Ellos nunca tuvieron oportunidad contra Kagome, la sacerdotisa más poderosa. En ese momento la vi como lo que era, la más hermosa y poderosa de las mujeres y me sentí como un estúpido por haber dudado de ella y haberla lastimado, solo esperaba que pudiera perdonarme.

Estaba a punto de suplicar por su amor cuando Koga apareció y se la llevó. Kagome estaba enojada conmigo y lo entendía, fui yo quien la ignoró por buscar a mi primer novia pero no por eso lo permitiría.

Los busqué, siguiendo el aroma de mi bella Kagome hasta llegar a ellos. Lo que vi me horrorizó, Koga le estaba pidiendo a Kagome que fuera su novia. No podía permitirlo, mi estupidez ya me hizo perderla una vez.

Corrí hasta Koga y tomó a Kagome entre mis brazos. Al verla no pude evitar besarla y con ello sellé mi destino. Kagome es lo único que necesito.

…

—Inuyasha —escuché a una voz llamarme. Sentí un profundo dolor en la cabeza y luego desperté.

Kikyou estaba frente a mí, me miraba confundida, pensé en contarle el extraño sueño que tuve pero preferí no hacerlo. Esa sacerdotisa podría pensar que estaba loco y no la culpaba, todo lo que había soñado era demasiado bizarro pero se sintió tan real.

El olor a medicina llegó a mí. Me costó recuperar la vista pero cuando lo hice pude percibir los cuidados que me había dado mientras que estaba delirando.

—¿Por qué me ayudaste? —preguntó Kikyou, tal vez sea mi imaginación pero creí ver preocupación en su rostro—. Recibiste un ataque que era para mí, creí que el veneno te mataría.

—No me malinterpretes, esos demonios no jugaron limpio al atacarte en grupo y yo no podía permitir que se quedaran con mi perla.

—Gracias —me dijo ella y en su rostro se dibujó una bella sonrisa.

—Ya te dije que no era necesario.

Preferí alejarme, aquella sacerdotisa me confundía. Ella era mi enemiga por naturaleza pero a veces me resultaba difícil verla de ese modo y aunque lo odie es capaz de provocar en mí pensamientos demasiado problemáticos a los que no quiero nombrar.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Este fic es una parodia, no le busquen mucho sentido, no odio a Kagome ni a Kikyou, esa no fue nunca la intensión de este fic solo me pareció curioso la cantidad de odio que recibe Kikyou, como si hubiera hecho algo parecido al sueño de Inuyasha y de paso quería parodiar de una manera muy exagerada los fics en los que le hacen bashing a Kikyou.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
